Bunnysuit Mafia
by FuneralForAFriend
Summary: Bullworth Academy is plagued by several mysterious murders, leaving everyone in turmoil.
1. Gary

**So, I decided to do something to sate my murderous needs, and I came up with this. I'm not entirely sure how long it'll be, or what direction it'll go in, but, eh, if you like mystery, crime, and gore, why not read this? *seductive eye brow wiggle*. Oh yeah, and I'll be making the chapters named according to who's telling the story currently, or through that chapter, rather. We start off with everyone's favorite character- Gary Smith. Enjoy :3**

**P.S.- the chapters in this story will probably be shorter than chapters in my other stories, mainly because I really want to think about how this will turn out, as I haven't got a damn clue as of now. **

* * *

They took their first life on the first day back to school. I should know. I was there. I witnessed the chaos as they had uncovered the body. And for the first time in my life, it wasn't me who had plotted something like this. I mean sure, Femme Boy and that moron, Jimmy, always _assumed_ that I was stirring something like that up, but even I wouldn't do something like that. Now, don't get me wrong. It had nothing to do with the fact that taking someone's life was against my ethics, but it truly boiled down to the fact that prison would be a fucking nightmare. At least at Happy Volts I was left alone to do my thinking, but in prison, or so I've heard, a certain man named Tyrone would invite you to share his cell with him. Eh, no thanks.

Anyways, it was a pretty day, with beautiful little butterflies dying around me and the sky was grey and depressed. Yes, it truly was a day for Gary Smith. I was walked to the gates of good ol' Bullworth Academy by my great friends, Dipshit 1 and Dipshit 2, or in other names, the two goons that had to escort me everywhere, including to my school. To even get me re-enrolled was a nightmare for my parents, and they really didn't want me to "blow" it again, so they had forced Happy Volts to take extra precautions, i.e., getting me my own personal bodyguards, who, in all honesty, were gorillas in white orderly uniforms, especially Dipshit 2. He was a nasty son-of-a-bitch.

I was escorted through the masses of my fellow students and their parents. Their looks were priceless. None of them had even expected to ever see me again the God's sun, but surprise, fuckers, I'm back. I couldn't help but sneer a little, especially when they had taken me through the corridor of the Boys' Dorm to my room. They opened the door for me and ushered me in. I quickly surveyed my new-old room. From the cracks in the walls to the weird rotten egg smell, everything was in place. Well, except for the other bed that was here last time. Femme Boy's bed.

I had to admit. I was a little disappointed. I really did love messing with little Petey. Sometimes, if he was in a really bad mood, I'd get him to the point where he was crying and telling me how Jimmy would never do that to him and how I wasn't a good friend, and whatnot. You know, other bullshit that I didn't really care about. Even so, my senior year was going to be a lot more boring without having someone to mess with. Then again, maybe we'd gotten new students. The thought gave my dark heart a little bit of golden hope.

As I was unpacking and Dipshit 1 and Dipshit 2 were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, I heard an all too familiar voice. I smirked and tiptoed out to the hallway, bypassing my guards. Before me, Jimmy Hopkins and Petey Kowalski were laughing and joking around together. I slowly walked towards them. My smirk widened as I saw Jimmy's eyes flicker with something between rage and fear. Perhaps fear-induced rage. Never mind that. As long as I get some sort of response, I'm close to satisfied.

"My, my, what do we have here?" I drawled sarcastically, watching Petey look down at the ground in a shy and nervous manner.

"What?" Jimmy asked bluntly, and stupidly. What a surprise.

"James, I thought we've talked about your excessive use of "what"?" I joked, letting out a light chuckle.

Jimmy surveyed me with a glint of suspicion in those squinty, dumbfounded eyes. "I thought you were at Happy Volts. Where psychopaths like you should be."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I'm a genius, not a psychopath, and what better way for a genius to show off his prowess than through a school for illiterates and morons?" Wasn't it obvious?

A firm hand on my shoulder ended my little soiree with James and Petey. "What do you think you're doing?" Dipshit 1 asked.

I rolled my eyes and followed him back to my room, throwing a hand out and sneering, "Catch you later, troglodytes. Don't have too much fun without me."

Later that day, as I was contemplating man's existential dilemma, a soul-tearing scream echoed through the campus. I ditched my spot at the top of the bleachers facing the football field and quickly paced over to where I thought the scream sounded. I swear, if it was Mandy screaming over another split end, I was going to lose it. I had been on a very good train of thought, too. Stupid bitch.

However, when I neared the mob of people in the parking lot, huddled around something on the ground, I surely wasn't disappointed. I surveyed from the back as an ambulance pulled in and a stretcher was leveled on the ground. I furrowed my brows in suspicion. What the hell? Then, from the front of the parked vehicle, came Officer Ivanovich. He had a serious look etched on his grave features as he pulled out his receiver and muttered something into it. At this point, I had a pretty good idea of what had happened, but what I wanted to know was _who_.

Soon enough, the excitement dissipated as Dr. Crabblesnitch jogged over to us. He shooed us away, the prefects doing his bidding. We were returned to the other side of the campus, all of us had a million thoughts running through our minds. What the hell had just happened back there? Who was it? Did they have a heart attack? An aneurysm? Did they have a fatal fall? Were they doing something to impress their buddies, and it turned horribly wrong? Who knew? I surely didn't, for the first time in my life, and quite frankly, it scared the hell out of me.


	2. Pete

Yeah, school so far basically sucked. Just on the first day, someone had _died_! Someone I'd been going to school with for years but never really knew all that well- Trevor Moore. The news had spread like the Bubonic Plague at Bullworth. There always seemed to be whispers following me around during class that day. Many were curious, some were sympathetic, some were emotional wrecks, and some just flat out didn't care. (Gary).

My usual spirits had been dampened especially. Like I said, I didn't know Trevor, but I had seen him around school a lot, and he'd been my biology partner once. He was pretty lousy, since he'd fainted at the sight of blood, so I had to do the project by myself, but he was so young. He had aspirations, dreams, goals, and loved ones. What was the worst, however, was seemingly no one knew what had exactly happened to him. I mean, he wasn't over weight or anything, so he couldn't have had cardiac arrest or something, unless he had a severe heart condition, which I also highly doubt, because if you had a heart condition, you wouldn't have made it at Bullworth, home of degenerates and bullies.

There was also the theory that he had committed suicide, but a lot of students, including myself, disagree with that, as well. If he were going to kill himself, surely he would've done it in a more appropriate location, and how would he have even done it out in public like that? Surely, someone would've stopped him, right? I mean, yeah, the Bullies always hung around there and they weren't exactly the "helping" type, but, they would've at least been mildly interested, right, and would've done something?

The last accusation was the worst of all, though. Many of the students, and maybe even myself, believed that Gary had been the one to commit _murder_. Yeah, it seemed a little extreme, I'll admit, but Gary was crazy. There really was no other way around it. He'd demonstrated his power and abilities to manipulate last year, and it was certainly beyond me why they'd ever let him back here. He was a danger to himself and to others. Wasn't that standard protocol for any asylum or institution?

Later that day, when the sun had started to sink beyond the horizon and classes were done for, we were called to the auditorium for an emergency meeting. We all knew what the general idea of the assembly would be, but still, the suspense hung in the air. What exactly had happened to Trevor Moore?

We all piled in, Jimmy and I and a few of his friends sitting in the front row of seats. He had his arm around Zoe Taylor, his girlfriend, and had he pulled close up against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, even though she was a few inches taller than him, so it looked a little awkward. I laughed a little at the display and Jimmy gave me a light nudge. This was how it was most of the time- Jimmy, me, Zoe, Russell, and some of the other Bullies. I'd usually just keep to myself, but Jimmy was obviously the king of our little group.

Dr. Crabblesnitch was soon at the microphone, tapping on it lightly. The lights dimmed except for a circle of light that gave him a spotlight. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "Students, it is with a heavy heart that I announce the death of your fellow classmate, Trevor Moore. Trevor was a wonderful student here at the Academy. He made the honor roll, Student of the Month, and was an active member of several clubs…" I started to zone out as I heard some Jock start snoring behind me.

The speech continued, and several students went up and gave their sorrows, including Jimmy, but it was expected of him. Then, there came the time that Dr. Crabblesnitch looked directly at me, as if mentally willing to say some words. My ears and cheeks turned red as I blushed with shyness. I was Head Boy, which I tended to forget frequently, but after he saw my reaction, he was kind enough to sweep his eyes over to one of the Preps, and he forced them to come up and say some words.

After, it was announced that the funeral would be held in three days. We gloomily emptied the auditorium, the Jocks roughhousing with one another. So typical. Even when one of their classmates had died, they didn't really care. I walked past them and separated myself from Jimmy and his group, for now. I had a headache and just wanted to get to bed, but as I walked out of the doors of Bullworth and into the dark night, two hands were grabbing me roughly and leading me somewhere.

This "stranger" led me to the side lot of the library where he finally turned on a little lantern that only lit up his face. Obviously, it was Gary, and he smirked at my annoyed reaction. "What do you want, Gary? It's late and I'm tired."

Gary adorned a pouty face as he not so gently punched my left shoulder. "Oh come on, Petey. Have a little fun," he teased.

I was appalled. "Gary, what do you mean? Someone just died!"

"And a tragedy it was, but I'm thinking of a bigger picture, Petey," he barked roughly.

I frowned and was silent for a moment before saying, "Did you do it?"

Gary stepped back from me and almost snarled. "For fuck's sake, Pete. NO! I didn't kill anyone." He watched me a moment and a new look was upon his face, a look of betrayal. "You believe me, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Look, Gary, a lot of people are accusing you though."

He just shook his head several times before muttering, "This is wrong. All wrong."

"What?"  
He looked up at me and just smiled oddly and walked away, checking over his shoulder every few steps. Weird…


	3. Mandy

**Ello! I'm back! (finally)**

* * *

I puckered my bright, cherry lips in the mirror, primping my brown curls and tightening my pink bow as I did so. It had been two weeks since that kid, Travis(?) had died. Wait, no, Tyler? Or was it Tim? Whatever, it didn't matter. The point is, everyone's attention was focused on what a "tragedy" it was to lose one of our own.

My theory is, he staged his death and put a dummy in his place, just so he could get all of the attention. After all, that was what everyone was talking about. Nobody had even noticed my new jacket! And after he had gotten all of the attention, he would be the new king of the school and he would ask me out. Of course, I couldn't deny him after that. Well, until someone more popular showed up.

When I was sure my appearance was knockout-worthy, I strutted out of the bathroom in the Girls' Dorm. It was my last year here, thank God. I would soon be among people like me in College. It would work out perfectly. I could get away from the ugly, piggish guys and the insecure, knobby-kneed girls. What a great feeling it would be to be on top of the social ladder of the biggest party school in the nation.

I pushed open the heavy, grey doors of Bullworth Academy, spreading my hands wide before me as I made my glorious spectacle. Of course, though, like the past two weeks, no one even turned their heads. Mainly because it was all of the non-clique students, and they shared a lunch table with that Tim or whatever, so they were still pissy and emotional about it.

I rolled my eyes and huffed a dramatic sigh as I made my way to my locker. I grabbed one of the four books in my locker and stomped away to first period- Math. Great. This shitty day couldn't get any shittier.

Throughout Math, it was terribly hard to stay awake, but I was entertained, nonetheless, with the substitute teacher we had. It was a pretty rare thing that we ever had substitutes, and this one was quite the looker, if you catch my meaning. His dark hair was swept up in an almost-pompadour, revealing his not-so-mildly intriguing green eyes. He smiled as we filed in like brain dead zombies, showing his deep cheek dimples.

He introduced himself as Mr. Gunne as he passed out our in-class work for the day. Once everything was passed out, he sat at the front of the classroom in Hattrick's old, dumpy seat. The wood creaked and shifted under Mr. Gunne's weight, even though he couldn't have weighed more than 180 pounds.

I stared as his eyes met mine. He winked and did a half smile. My heart flip-flopped and I blushed and looked back down at the math problems on my paper. It wasn't very often a boy could make me blush. Typically, I would be unfazed but the boys around here surely weren't as _mature _as Mr. Gunne, if you catch my meaning.

As the bell rang, I straggled behind everyone and decided to make my move. I walked up to his desk. He didn't notice me for a moment, as he was grading papers, but I cleared my throat, making my presence known. He gently rested the purple pen down and looked up at me expectantly, a charming smile playing on his beautiful, full, cherry red lips.

"How may I help you," he asked smoothly.

I smirked a little and leaned my weight over the desk, almost leaning over. "I have a question on some of those math problems. I don't really get it," I said coyly, flirting with my eyes.

He chuckled and leaned back. "And what problems were those?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This wasn't going to be easy. "Oh, well, the ones on the backside."

His smirk increased. "Well, seeing as there wasn't a backside to your assignment, I'd be a little confused, as well."

I blushed and managed out, "Oh, well, I.."

Suddenly, his eyes darkened. "You could've just asked for extra credit, if you wanted it, Miss Wiles."

I was taken aback. For one, he didn't know me at all, so it shocked me that he used my last name, and then he had basically just put himself out there. I mean, it was what I wanted, right?

"Come by my house after school," he said easily, jotting down his address on a piece of paper as he handed it to me. I smirked and nodded, turning on my heel as I walked out and into the now-empty hallway.

I had a lot to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Once I got to the Girls' Dorm, I showered, got dressed in a black mini dress, did my makeup, and did my hair to the side in a simple fishtail braid. I slipped on my black pumps and grabbed my purse. I ignored all of the other girls asking where I was going. Normally, I would have told them because I loved to gloat, but something told me not to tell them about this. I didn't want Mr. Gunne under arrest.

I made my way to his humble cottage at the end of the road in town. It was pretty well secluded from any neighbors. My heart started to pump faster with excitement as I rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Mr. Gunne opened the door, wearing only a white tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. He opened the door further for me to enter and closed and locked it behind him.

I turned to face him as he immediately pinned me against the wall, ravaging my lips as he slid his tongue in through my needy lips and met my tongue, wrestling it in a match of dominance that he refused to lose. His hands gripped my hips under my dress and started to rub my sides, his warm hands heaven against the coldness of my creamy, soft skin.

He broke the kiss temporarily as he slid the dress up and over my head. I shimmied his shirt up over his head, as well, and marveled momentarily at his beautiful body. There was a little part of me that was slightly jealous for cheating on Ted, but Mr. Gunne surely distracted me from further feeling, as lust quickly ignited my body in a frenzy.

Just as I was about to take things a bit farther, I glanced behind his head and opened my mouth to scream at the horrific sight, but a hand was clamped over my mouth. Then, a heavy object hit the back of my skull and I blacked out, visions of decapitated heads twirling in my dreams.


	4. Beatrice

It had been a week since Mandy Wiles disappeared. I mean, no one's complaining, right? She was self-absorbed, arrogant, and an uber-bitch. She'd nearly destroyed my career in the medical field. She would've, too, if it hadn't of been for that little devil, Jimmy. Even with that being said, it was still terrifying for us. Not everyone was over Trevor's death yet, and now another bad thing had befallen on one of our classmates. A lot of people assumed Mandy ran away or something, but we all silently knew it wasn't true.

Bullworth Academy was a little on edge, to say the least. Dr. Crabblesnitch was even considering issuing a curfew, which would have been easy for me to abide by, but everyone else nearly rioted. The headmaster decided, in the end, that we would just have to be more careful, which he'd hurriedly end with, "Not that there's anything to be worried about."

Everyone seemed to avoid talking about it, especially the teachers. The majority of them just believed the rumor that Mandy had run away, and that Trevor had just had a heart attack or something. I tried to believe them, I really did, but it all just seemed too staged for me. Something was definitely going on, and no one knew exactly what.

For instance, I had been walking to the library just two days ago when I saw that new substitute teacher, Mr. Gunne. He gave me a weird smile and analyzed me like a wolf trying to pick out the best piece of meat he could get. I felt my skin crawl and I tried my best to ignore him. It was odd enough that we'd had a substitute teacher in the first place, but for him to stay an entire week was just beyond weird. I wasn't even sure if he was old enough to have a degree. He looked my age, although, I am also a prime example that intelligence cannot just be simply measure by age.

I had sat down at my regular seat in the library, the table right next to the fireplace. I nestled comfortable in my sweater and opened my Biology book, studying for the big test we were having today. Suddenly, I heard Mr. Gunne's voice.

"Do you mind if I speak to Miss Trudeau alone?" he was speaking to Algernon. I always sat with him at a table.

He nodded glumly and picked up his books, clumsily rising from his seat and walking over to another vacant table. I got nervous and tried to ignore Mr. Gunne. He was really disturbing, and I really didn't want to be talking with him in the first place. Much less alone.

He cleared his throat. I could feel his eyes boring a hole in me. I looked up at him and met his expecting face. Disturbing or not, his face was surely above average of other human males. "Yes, Mr. Gunne?"

He smiled lightly and sat down across from me. "What can you tell me about Mandy Wiles?"

I furrowed my brows. "Why do you want to know?"

He casually shrugged his shoulders and relaxed into the back of the wooden seat. "I was just trying to piece for myself why she would run away."

I shrugged. "Well, she's the head cheerleader. Insanely popular. Bulimic. Her boyfriend's the star quarterback, Ted Thompson."

He got closer in my face. "Are there any negative feelings you harbor towards Mandy, Miss Trudeau?"

I was taken aback. I squirmed uncomfortably underneath his intense emerald gaze. "I mean, we don't get along or anything. We're on different spectrums of the social ladder."

He was silent for a moment before a look of anger filling his features. "And would there be any reason for you to be wrapped up in the disappearance of her?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

He fired back at me with pure hatred. "I'm trying to say, _Beatrice_, that you seem just the type to bully Mandy into running away. You would always be jealous of her. You'd make her feel bad just because she was indeed _better _than you. Or maybe, she didn't just disappear after all. Maybe you did something to her that you'll regret forever. Something that could surely ruin your chances of finding the cure for cancer."

I squeaked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he accusing me of murder. I got up and tucked my books underneath my arm. "I think I should be going."

He nodded, a heavy smirk apparent on his lips. Any traces of anger were gone. "You have a good day now, Beatrice."

Yeah, terrible, right? I was beyond upset. I felt like I'd just been accused of killing my own mother. Yeah, sure, I hated Mandy Wiles, but I didn't have the heart to _kill _her. Heck, I couldn't _kill anyone_! It was just absurd that Mr. Gunne would dare come at me with those accusations. He acted like he had something over me.

And how had he known all of that stuff about me? How did he know that I wanted to be a doctor and find the cure for cancer? I hadn't even said a word to him during the entirety that he's been at Bullworth. I was practically praying for Hattrick to come back.

Today, I was headed to Art when Mr. Gunne pulled me aside yet again, a harsh hand digging into my shoulder. He pulled me into a vacant classroom and sat me down at the desk. He got in my face and accessed me again, resting his elbows on the surface.

Finally, he spoke in a hushed whisper. "I need you to do something for me."

I narrowed my eyes again. "Why would I help you after you accused me of murder?"

He pushed up off the desk and shook his head, a sneer on his face. From his back pocket, he pulled out a photo that shocked me to the core. It was a picture of me stabbing someone. That someone was none other than Mandy Wiles. I furrowed my brows. He looked smug and proud of himself.

"What the hell is this?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

He cocked his head to the side. "Computer manipulated graphics."

"What are you trying to get at?"

He sighed a fake sigh. "Oh, I don't know. I might just go show this picture to the police."

"They would know it's fake."

"Are you so sure about that, Miss Trudeau?"

He had me dumfounded. I slumped in my seat. "What do you want me to do?"

The most devious smile I had ever seen to grace a human's face spread across his chiseled features.


	5. Lola

To say the least, I was actually not the center of girl drama for once. There wasn't buzz about whether I'd cheated again, or if I was pregnant, or if I'd gotten an abortion for said pregnancy that doesn't exist. Oh no, the drama was all about Miss Mandy Wiles. Apparently, she'd run away, but I don't think anyone really cared. I mean, her disappearance wiped away any lingering talk about that other kid that died. Not even his own friends cared anymore. That must really bite.

Anyway, one day after Mandy's disappearance, I decided to go walking downtown in Blue Skies. Don't ask me why, I just felt like mingling with the populace. Well, okay, that's not really true. I was just getting an innocent tattoo. That's all, I swear!

Well, as soon as I walked into that tattoo parlor, I knew there'd be a problem. The tattoo artist was one of my ex flames. He'd left Bullworth for a while, I think on some sort of mission to "find himself". He'd come back a total pothead, and sometimes I'd join him and we'd fool around, but that all ended about two months ago. He'd found some other girl to entertain him. I was fine with it, because I had plenty of other guys who wanted me, but now I was stuck with him in that exact moment.

Of course, he had a fat, rolled-up blunt in his hand. He took a heavy drag on it as he looked at me, a dopey smile playing on his lips. I fanned away all of the smoke surrounding me. I coughed and put my hands on my hips.

"Damnit, Seth, when are you gonna get your shit together?" I asked disapprovingly as I sat next to him, grabbing a blunt that was sticking out of his dirty blonde dreads. I fished around in my pocket for my lighter.

"Hey, now, little lady. That's only for paying customers," he said, letting out a high-pitched giggle.

I rolled my eyes and snarled at him as I took a long drag and then blew out a cloud of smoke. "The fuck it is. I came here to get a tattoo, and then I find your high ass sitting here smoking a doobie, and you don't even offer to give me a tattoo. You just sit there."  
By now, I had started crying. It was usually something I did when I smoked. It was nice to just let all the pain out sometimes, you know?

He did that same stupid laugh like he always does. He looked over at me, the blunt hanging loosely in his toothy grin. He reached his hand over and brushed the hair out of my eyes as his hands searched my body. I knew where this would go before it even started, and with tears shining in my eyes, I threw my own doobie to the ground and placed myself in Seth's lap, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as I did so.

When we were done and I was lying in his arms, I disentangled myself and decided to discover the shabby trailer. If there was one thing I'd noticed from the guys I'd slept with, they'd fall asleep almost instantly. I'd be left by myself as I would walk around and explore, or maybe light up and take a hit.

I pushed away all of the leaves from his desk and furrowed my brows as I came across an interesting looking manila envelope. Of all the things I'd expected to find in Seth's trailer, this definitely wasn't one of them. I checked back in the bedroom to make sure Seth was asleep before I continued searching.

Flipping through the pages, I noticed pictures of students at my school. They ranged from being pictures of Eunice Pound to being pictures of the Head Prep, Derby Harrington. All of them had weird symbols underneath them, and some had checkmarks or 'X's. Some of the pages had what looked like Arabic or something, while others looked like Japanese or Chinese.

As I flipped the envelope on its side, a pair of glasses slid out from one of the flaps and landed on the floor, shattering as it did so. I winced as I bent down and picked most of the glass shards, kicking the rest of the pieces of the glass underneath a table. Seth muttered something from the other room and I heard the click of a lighter. I stealthily sprinted back to the bedroom, carefully sliding under the covers.

Seth was so doped out that he didn't even notice that I'd left. He glanced over at me and smiled like a doofus. "You wanna go outside for a while?"

I just nodded, trying to shake the things I'd seen from my mind out of my head. Seth and I decided on just walking around the trailer park, smoking ordinary cigarettes. Neither of us wanted to be put in jail for smoking pot.

However, being as distracted as I was, I didn't even notice when we started to walk into the fringes of New Coventry, Greaser territory. I winced as I heard the familiar, Italian voice of my boyfriend shoot through the air like a 12 gauge going off. It wasn't long before Johnny was dragging me to his house.


	6. Johnny

Roughly, I pushed Lola up against the wall with peeling paint. I crushed my lips against hers, biting down harshly on her bottom lip. I was pissed, to say the least. I'd caught her sucking face with this random Townie, and after I'd beaten his head in, I'd taken her home, and damnit, my hormones got the best of me. I wasn't proud of it, and she was a tramp, but she was _my_ tramp.

She moaned against my lips and arched her back, causing her hips to grind against mine. I answered with a snarl of my own and aggressively ripped the red scarf from her delicate neck, watching as it floated down slowly to the ground. I brought my attention back to her neck and saw that a myriad of little red marks had been left there, and I knew they weren't from me.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and cupped the back of her head so her slender neck was aimed up at me, inviting my mouth to claim what was mine, and mine only. I pushed my thumb on the side of her neck for support as I started to suck on the white skin, dragging my teeth across the surface as I felt her pulse radiating from her neck, the blood rushing furiously through her blushing body.

Sometimes I wondered why I stayed with her. She'd cheated on me so many times that I'd lost count. She refused to say "I love you" unless it got her sex. She would leave right after we were done, and she would take my money and my smokes as she would walk out the door, her hips swaying in her tight leather pants, and I knew she'd be meeting with another guy. And yet, after we were done, I still couldn't bring myself to admit that she used me, because _I _loved her, so that had to count for something, right?

Tonight wasn't the same as the other, though. After we were done, all sweaty and our hearts pounding furiously against our chests, she laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled up against me, making a quiet, satisfied sigh in the back of her throat. I stroked my hand through her glossy auburn hair.

"Johnny?" she asked after a comfortable moment of silence.

"Hm?" I replied groggily, already half asleep.

"You know that I love you, right?"

I just nodded and drifted off to sleep. I didn't believe her, anyways.

The next morning, as usual, Lola Lombardi was long gone. I sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It was probably a good thing that I didn't have a drink last night, or else I'd regret this morning even more. I rose from my messy bed and went down the hall wearing only my boxers. It wouldn't have mattered, anyways. I lived by myself, most of the time. My ma was never home, she was always working.

After I took a quick shower and shrugged on some clothes, I sighed and headed towards school. I guess Bullworth wasn't too bad, once you found a place where you belonged, but I couldn't imagine having to go through Bullworth as a new student, especially with Gary Smith being back and all.

It still pissed me off that that psycho was allowed to come back. He was going to hurt someone else, and the big buzz was that he'd had something to do with that cheerleader chick and that other guy. I definitely wouldn't put it past that sneaky little bastard. He really knew how to get around with his words. He'd make you believe just about anything that came from his mouth, especially when he had good evidence.

I had walked to school that morning, not really feeling like driving my old Pontiac. I knew that there would be a good chance that the damn thing wouldn't start, so I didn't bother especially with how cold it was that morning, even though it was only late September. I'd had my shoulders shrugged up to my ears and was looking down, trying to not let the cold, blistery winds get in my eyes. I didn't even notice when someone tried to get my attention until they put their hand on my shoulder.

Instinctively thinking it was a Prep, I spun around, ready for a fight. "Get your damn hands off me, ya fairy."

The person standing before me wasn't a Prep, but he looked like he was some sort of league of sophistication. He had black sunglasses over his pale face, so I couldn't see his eyes. His face was stoic and expressionless. He still had his hand on my shoulder, but lowered when he saw the expression I was giving him.

"What do ya want?" I asked, not really in the mood to fool around. I had to get to class soon. I didn't wanna have another detention for being late.

After studying me for a while longer, the man just turned around on his heel and left. Just like that. I was dumbfounded, but little did I know, those fancy little glasses of his had taken several pictures of me.

.


End file.
